


Star-Crossed

by vintagevalentinexx



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagevalentinexx/pseuds/vintagevalentinexx
Summary: You are an up-and-coming engineer, in charge of the project to construct the newest Enterprise.  Your path crosses with the crew of the ship and your life is never the same, especially since your new assignment is to work under one of the most brilliant engineers in Federation history.





	1. Star-Crossed.1

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! The Scotty/Reader “one shot” that I promised. I say “one shot” because I realized that I was never going to be able to fit all I wanted to write into one installation so it is now a SERIES. Yes. You read correctly. A Scotty/Reader series. I can’t recall anyone else writing one, so please correct me if I’m wrong so I can go read it! :P  
> Anyway, this first part is a lot of backstory and exposition. Please let me know what you think! xoxo  
> ALSO! It might serve you better if you have seen the 3rd Star Trek movie (AOS). This is set in the AOS!

**Stardate 2263.3:**

You found yourself yet again underneath the control panel on the bridge, rewiring the mess that your ensign had so graciously “helped” you with.  You let a sigh, knowing that you needed to keep up with the back-breaking schedule if you wanted to complete the construction of USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A.  You were assigned to oversee this project after your exemplary work as Chief Engineer on a smaller vessel.  The USS Kepler had been your home away from home for nearly three years, however when this opportunity came up you couldn’t say no.  To be able to construct and redesign a starship from the ground up had been something you’d dreamt about, something that most people don’t ever get to do.  You had been traveling up through the ranks on the fast-track since your graduation from Starfleet Academy, and although there were many that felt you were undeserving, this was your perfect opportunity to show everyone, in the entire Federation what you were truly made of.

It was no secret that the Engineering Division was male-dominated. Of course, there were plenty of women that had thriving careers wearing a red shirt, however the ratio was completely unbalanced.  It was more often than not that if a woman were to wear red, she was a yeoman or served some kind of communications officer.  Although equality between all genders was something that nearly all of the Federation strived for, there was still unfortunately more work to do.  You wore your red shirt proudly, always amused by the looks of sheer surprise when you wielded your tools, and made the eyes of men glaze over with engineering jargon.

This is why you had to accept the position to oversee the construction of the new and improved Enterprise.  While you were wary about living, temporarily at least, at Yorktown, you knew that this was the best choice in order to further your career.  When you found out that you’d be working under Commodore Paris, a woman you truly admired, who for sure understood all too well, being a woman in a “man’s field,” you knew that there was no other option. It was as if this was planned out specifically for you, and you knew that an opportunity like this wouldn’t come around again if you had said no.

Giving the circuit board one last look-over, you finally peeled yourself off of the floor, making your rounds on the starship, gauging the progress of the crew that was assigned to you.  PADD in hand, you checked things off of your impossibly long to-do list for finishing the ship.  You stopped to help other crew members with their tasks as they needed it, trying to teach them what you knew as you worked together.  It was some time later when you received a message on your PADD, straight from the Commodore herself, requesting a report on the progress of the Enterprise.  You bit your lip, typing these up was not your favorite activity.  Parking yourself in a more remote part of the ship, you typed furiously, trying to get it over with as fast as possible.  You weren’t even finished with it yet when the Commodore sent you another message, informing you that the Captain of the Enterprise would be meeting with her tomorrow, and that she’d like to give him a tour of the nearly-completed ship.  You sighed heavily, knowing that there was still so much work that needed to be done, so many finishing touches that had yet to be started, and you hoped that wouldn’t be held against you.  Sending out a crew-wide message, giving them the information and “gently” telling them to be on their best behavior, you got to work yourself, going back up to the bridge to clean up the rest of the wiring and configurations.  You made a personal note to make sure the Captain’s chair was installed before tomorrow.  Given Kirk’s reputation, you knew he’d want to see exactly that.

You wondered what it would be like to be a part of the Enterprise crew.  It was the starship that everyone wanted to be on, the most advanced and prestigious in the entire fleet. Anyone who was anyone was assigned to that ship, and you wondered if you might be able to have that chance one day.  The crew was an A-list of personnel; the shining stars of the Federation.  You yearned to be one of those shining stars, the best of the best, and you hoped you were on that path considering the undertaking that was assigned to you.  There was definitely someone on the crew that you’d jump at the opportunity to work with someday.  The creator of the transwarp equation, the person responsible for making interplanetary teleportation possible.  Montgomery Scott was a near living legend in the engineering field, and you had probably read every single last essay he’d written.  You weren’t surprised at all to find that he was the Chief Engineer on the Enterprise.  After you finished cleaning up the rest of the bridge, you let your team know what was expected of them before heading to your office to finish the report you were working on earlier.  It was going to be a long night, and quite possibly a long day tomorrow.

You found yourself underneath yet another control panel, your coverall-clad body wedged underneath.  You had welding goggles on, cleaning up some work that another crew member had done.  It wasn’t bad work, however you were somewhat of a perfectionist and everything had to be perfect for the walkthrough with Kirk and Commodore Paris today.  This was your time to shine.  Unbeknownst to you the Commodore was already giving the ship captain a walkthrough of the facility, about to board the nearly-completed starship.  Finally pleased with the way the welding looked, you pulled yourself out from underneath the control panel, unzipping the front of your coveralls, tanktop clad underneath.  You tied the sleeves around your waist, happy to be at least partially free of the article of clothing.  Letting the goggles rest in your hair, holding your hair away from your face, you wiped the slight perspiration from your brow.  Footsteps down the hallway drew closer to you but you shrugged it off, picking up your tool belt, nearly tripping over tools someone carelessly left strewn about on the floor.

“Hey!  Who left these here?!  Someone could break their neck!!  I better not find out who left these damn bloody tools all over the floor!!  I swear I will have your hide if I found out it was you AGAIN, Anderson!!!”

“And let me introduce to you, the Federation’s most up-and-coming engineer who is leading the project on the construction of the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A, Lieutenant (Y/L/N).”

You whipped your head around, sheepishly catching the eyes of Commodore Paris, who was staring back at you amusedly.  You looked to her side, seeing two men with her, obviously part of the Enterprise crew.

“Lieutenant, let me introduce to you Captain Kirk, and Lieutenant Commander Scott, Chief Engineer of the Enterprise.”

Smiling sheepishly, eyes as wide as dinner plates, you gave a small wave.

“Um…hi.”


	2. Star-Crossed.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second installment of Star-Crossed! We finally get some dialogue and character development!!
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think!  
> xoxo

_Smiling sheepishly, eyes as wide as dinner plates, you gave a small wave._

_“Um…hi.”_

This was just your luck.  You were currently in the middle of an angry tirade when of course the people you wanted to impress were traipsing through that exact moment.  If there was ever a moment you wanted to crawl into a hole and never return, this was it.  You looked at the Commodore, looking for some kind of way out, but she only shook her head, her eyes mirthful.

“Commodore Paris has said nothing but wonderful things about your performance here in Yorktown.  I have to say, Lieutenant, I never would have pegged such an impressive record on such a beautiful woman.  Captain Kirk. Lieutenant, it’s a please to meet you.”

You tilt your head to the side, furrowing your brow.   _Is he serious right now?  He’s not…he’s hitting on me.  Right now. Is this real life?_   Deciding to completely disregard everything the Captain said, you grab your PADD, transferring your information into the control panel nearby.  You were still a little thrown off by the entire situation.  It was surreal, however from the stories you heard, this was nothing but normal for those involved with the Enterprise.

“Um…anyway, Commodore, and gentlemen, if you will look this way these are the schematics of the Enterprise NCC-1701-A.  You will find that this starship is indeed larger, which will be able to hold several more crew members, as well as have a more diverse defense system.  There is also more room for several more shuttles in the hangar deck.”

You continued to babble about specs, turning only a few times to make sure that there were still people in the room.  You’d be lying if you said you weren’t unnerved by the fact that Montgomery Scott was listening to you talk about a starship with which he knew every inch.  Turning to face the monitor again you continued to ramble on, hoping that the more you spoke, the more satisfied everyone would be.  You nearly jumped out of your skin when you felt a hand on your shoulder, swinging your head around slowly to see that it belong to Montgomery Scott himself.  His face was kind, though you could feel the heat already rising to your cheeks, betraying the cool demeanor you were trying to portray.

“You’re doing just fine, lass.”

Allowing yourself to smile, you take a deep breath.  You fidgeted a little with the tools in your belt, feeling way underdressed and unprofessional.  Before you could even say anything he continued.

“It’s just like the Federation to spring this on ya so suddenly. Bet ya barely had any time to tell your crew that we were comin’.  So how’s the warp core?”

It was so disarming, the way he spoke as if he knew exactly what you were going through.  You tried to steel yourself but found it was difficult, under the curious gaze of the Scotsman.  

“I…umm…she’s fine.  She handles Warp 9 like a dream!  Would you like to see her?”

He looked around, seeing the Commodore and Kirk were talking about something, seemingly distracted.  He looked back to you, a glint of something you couldn’t quite place in his eyes.

“Aye.”

You ended up giving Montgomery Scott a quick and dirty tour of the starship, the conversation flowing easily between the two of you. It was easy to have a conversation when you talked shop; how you wished it was this easy with other topics.  What you found absolutely refreshing was the fact that he had not once mentioned that fact that you were a woman who just so happened to be an exemplary engineer (not to brag, of course).  What he did make mention of was your dossier, which apparently both he and Kirk got a hold of before this little impromptu meeting. He went on about your accomplishments as if he had them memorized, and you couldn’t help but be anything but flattered.  Here he was, a man whose work you truly admired, nearly singing your praises.  You made your way through the rest of the engineering floors, stopping in a very important area.  Turning to face him, you smiled slyly.

“So I’ve kept most of the ship the same as the last one.  However, I couldn’t help but add a little bit of a personal touch…”

“Now, now lass I’ve liked what ya’ve done with the old girl so far, but I cannae let ya mess with the integrity of the ship and—“

“I made your office bigger.”

“Ya what now?”

You laughed softly, motioning with your head for him to follow. You stopped in front of his office, letting him open the door.

“There was room to expand your office.  I looked at the schematics from the old Enterprise and your office seemed rather small for a senior officer, so I made it bigger.  Something worthy of the Chief Engineer of the Enterprise.”

He stepped into the room, taking it all in, probably envisioning where he was going to put all of his belongings.  Finally turning around, he stepped towards you, his voice sincere.  “Thank you, Lieutenant.  This is…this is…well this is somethin’ that I…thank you.”

You were nearly grinning ear to ear.  “(Y/N)’s fine, Mr. Scott.”

He put his hand to his heart as if you had pained him.  “Mr. Scott is my da, lass.  My friends call me Scotty.”

Shuffling nervously, shifting your weight from one foot to the other, you fidgeted with the tools in your belt, not knowing what to say.  Your mouth got the best of you again as you blurted out your thoughts.

“It’s the least I could do.  I mean to be able to help construct and design a starship that you’re going to maintain is just such an honor.  I’ve read all of your essays, and I just think that your work is so inspiring and—“

Catching yourself, feeling your face heat up, you turn away, relieved to hear that Scotty was softly chuckling as he continued to check out the office.

“It’s nice ta be appreciated, lass.  Nothin’ ta be ashamed of.”

You led Scotty through the rest of the ship, answering all of his very specific questions with ease.  He seemed pleased with all of your answers, and you were happy that this day turned out to be alright given the earlier circumstances.  The two of you finally found yourselves back in the bridge, meeting the gaze of both Kirk and Commodore Paris.  Kirk seemed to have a glint of mischief in his eyes, though you wondered if that was just something that he always had.

“So Scotty is she up to snuff?”

“Aye Sir.  She definitely has the means to be a beautiful ship, thanks to Lieutenant (Y/L/N), of course.”

“I’m sure.  The Commodore was just going on about her stellar record.”

You could do nothing but smile.  You didn’t know what to expect from these people, the people that so many people spoke about, the living legends of the Enterprise.  Kirk and Scotty said their goodbyes, Scotty lingering for a moment longer as Kirk disembarked the ship.

“She really is turning out lovely, (Y/N).  You should be proud of yourself.”

“Thank you.  I’m just trying to do my best, ya know?”

“Aye.  That I do. Well then.  Hope ta see ya soon, lass!”

Those words echoed in your mind hours later, the butterflies still lingering.  You wondered what that meant.  Was it the exhilaration of meeting someone you admired, or was it something more?


	3. Star-Crossed.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited to present this third chapter to you!! I was really nervous that no one would be reading this when I started it, and I’m so happy to see at least a little feedback!  
> As always, please let me know what you think! xoxo

_“Aye.  That I do.  Well then.  Hope ta see ya soon, lass!”_

_Those words echoed in your mind hours later, the butterflies still lingering. You wondered what that meant.  Was it the exhilaration of meeting someone you admired, or was it something more?_

* * *

You were pleasantly surprised when you found the charming Lieutenant Commander back at your work site the next morning.  He didn’t “want ta step on any toes” but he “just couldn’t say away.”  It has been this way for a couple of days, and days started to turn into a couple of weeks.

It’s not like you minded; it was nice to have company while you worked, and he actually wasn’t intrusive.  He let you do your thing, and asked questions here and there through your shift.  You were surprised if you had to be honest with yourself.  Although your first impression of Scotty had been nothing but kind, you couldn’t help but wonder how he was as a boss.  As the Chief Engineer, you could imagine that the job could be stressful, so you wondered if he ever got loud or ornery with his crew. You wondered what kind of taskmaster he might be.  There were times where it looked like he wanted to interject while you were programming something, or getting ready to weld something together, but he seemed to stop himself.  You finally turned to him, hands on your hips.

“Scotty…while it’s really nice having you here, and please don’t take offense to this, but wouldn’t you rather, I don’t know, go find something non-ship related to do on your shore leave?  You’ll be back on the Enterprise before you even know it.”

Scotty ran a hand through his hair, smiling sheepishly at you.  “Believe it or not, lass, this is relaxin’ for me. It’s nice to be around someone who knows what they’re doin’.”

You could feel the heat rise to your cheeks as he spoke.  You turned around quickly, getting back to your work.

* * *

Pulling your gloves off for the day, stuffing them in the pouch of your tool belt, you ran your hand across one of the consoles.  You couldn’t help but sigh.  You heard rustling behind you, Scotty standing up, making his way over to you.

“Somethin’ the matter, lass?”

You smiled, however it didn’t reach your eyes.  You looked away, chewing on your lip.

“I’m going to miss her.  It won’t be much longer until the ship is completed and you’ll take her out into the rest of the universe.  And I’ll be stuck here, watching her fly away from me.  She’s my baby.  I drew her up, put the first rivets in, and I’m sure I’ll put the last ones in as well.  It’s silly, I know.  I’m sure there will be new assignments for me, but this one felt so  _special_.  I’m sorry, I’m rambling.”

He shook his head.  “It doesn’t sound silly at all.  The Enterprise is like a living thing.  You brought her to life, lass, at least this version of her.”

Stepping closer to you, he put his hands on your shoulders, looking you directly in the eyes.  “I swear to you that I will take the utmost care of her.  You have my word.”

If there was ever a time you wanted to hug someone this was it.  Of course Scotty of all people would understand how important this starship was to you.  You knew that people thought you were strange because of how invested you became in this project, dedicating nearly all your waking hours to the construction of this starship, but he seemed to get it.  He seemed to be the only person who got it.  If you gained nothing else from meeting Scotty, you were grateful to know that you were not alone.

* * *

Today was the day.  You were on schedule to put the last bits of the Enterprise together, the ship you had grown to love so deeply was finally going to be taking her maiden voyage into the beyond.  It was bittersweet; you felt accomplished that she was finally being finished, a feat that some people could never complete.  However, you had grown to love working on her, it was as if she were your child that you had to let grow up, to let move on, and start their own life journey.  Surprisingly, Scotty was nowhere to be found today.  There was a gap that he filled in your work day that you didn’t even realize was there, and now that he wasn’t it felt so terribly strange.  You supposed you shouldn’t be so surprised; he was most likely getting ready to embark on the new Enterprise.  You just hoped that he would take as good care of her as he promised.

You were brought out of your thoughts with a message on your PADD. Apparently Commodore Paris needed to see you at once, and she made it sound important.  Cleaning up some of your tools, you straightened out your disheveled appearance, smoothing down your coveralls as you made your way toward her office.  The door opened as you stepped in, the Commodore already standing to meet you as you entered.

“What seems to be the problem, Ma’am?  Did something need to be fixed?  Is everything okay?”

She chuckled softly at your rambling, motioning for you to take a seat. Sitting down, you quirked an eyebrow, wondering what exactly was going on.

“Lieutenant (Y/L/N), you have been an indispensable part of the project of the construction of the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A.  Your dedication to the completion of this project and your attention to detail has not gone unnoticed.  Your work ethic, your ability to lead a large crew, and your tenacity has piqued the interest of several high ranking officers in the Federation…”

“Ma’am, I’m sorry, but I don’t seem to be following…”

“To put it bluntly, you’re being reassigned, effective immediately.”

Your head was spinning.   _REASSIGNED?!  EFFECTIVE IMMEDIATELY?!  How could this be happening?_ You weren’t going to be able to see the Enterprise off.  You could feel the tears begin to well up in your eyes, but you refused to let them spill.   _Why was this happening to you?_

“With all due respect, Commodore, I-I need to see the Enterprise off. I can’t just leave her—“

“It’s non-negotiable, Lieutenant.  In fact your new Captain is here to meet you.”

She pressed a button on her console, and the both of you stood up to greet your new Captain.  Your head whipped right back around to the Commodore in confusion.

“Ma’am…?”

Captain James Tiberius Kirk nearly sauntered into the room, a smirk permanently affixed to his lips.  

“Hello there Lieutenant.  It seems our paths have crossed again.”

She did nothing but smile at you.

“You have been reassigned to the USS Enterprise.”

“I…I…what…?”

“Your credentials are bar none to most of the engineers in the entire Federation, Lieutenant.  I say most because I happen to have one of the greatest engineers on my crew already. And well…since this ship is bigger, and since there will be more engineers on the ship, I thought who better to assign the position of Assistant Chief Engineer than you, Lieutenant (Y/L/N).”

“Me…on the Enterprise?”

“Kirk smiled at you.  “Of course!  Who better than the woman who built the ship from the ground up.  And besides, Mr. Scott has not stopped talking about your  _prowess_ since he’s met you.”

You were too excited to be properly embarrassed by that last comment, your mind surely would go back to it later.  You nearly grinned ear to ear as the details were given to you, and merely hours later you were stepping onto the Enterprise not as just the designer, but as an official part of the crew, the Assistant Chief Engineer, working under the ever capable Montgomery Scott.  He was there to welcome you as soon as you stepped onto the ship, a shy smile gracing his lips.

“Welcome aboard, lass.  Now, we daen’t have a lot of time before we take off, and we have a lot to get done. I promise ta give ya a right proper tour once we’ve made it out of Federation Space.”

**And thus began your own voyage on the starship Enterprise.**


	4. Star-Crossed.4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Here is chapter four! I hope you all like it! Please as always, let me know what you think! Encouragement is definitely key. xoxo

“Welcome aboard, lass.  Now, we daen’t have a lot of time before we take off, and we have a lot to get done. I promise ta give ya a right proper tour once we’ve made it out of Federation Space.”

**And thus began your own voyage on the starship Enterprise.**

* * *

It didn’t take long to get out of Federation Space, Yorktown was located right at the edge.  You were able to glance out of a viewport, seeing the fascinating Starbase getting smaller and smaller until you couldn’t even see it anymore.  You weren’t aware of the tender look Scotty was giving you as you watched the ship pull away out in the great frontier of uncharted space. Finally remembering where you were, you turned around, sheepishly smiling at him.

“It’s crazy.  I can’t believe I get to be here.”

Scotty ushered you along, showing you where all the different important rooms where.  

“Now I’m sure ya daen’t   need me ta tell ya where everything is, but it’s customary, and I tend to be a ‘by the book’ kind of a guy…”

You chuckled softly, more to yourself.  “It’s fine.  It’s actually nice to see all of my schematics come to fruition.”

You toured the rest of the Enterprise for the rest of the day, Scotty entailing to you what kind of duties you would have as the Assistant Chief Engineer and what was expected of you.  He seemed like a no nonsense kind of man when it came to matters of the ship, which you respected, you were very much the same way.  This incarnation of the Enterprise was basically your child if you had to be honest with yourself.  It was comforting to know that you would be around to see how she handled in all kinds of scenarios, and you were sure that Scotty would take the utmost care of her.  As the two of you made your way up to the Bridge, you remembered that fated day, only about a month ago, where you met Captain Kirk and Scotty for the first time. You never would have thought that you would actually be on board the ship that you constructed, a part of a crew that most people only dreamt about.  Scotty announced himself before he stepped foot onto the Bridge.

“Permission to come on the Bridge, Captain?”

“Scotty, we’ve been through this…oh is Lieutenant (Y/L/N) with you?”

He stepped aside, revealing your form as the both of you stepped onto the Bridge.  You look around, taking everything in, looking at the consoles you put together yourself, the chair you had installed for the Captain himself, and you couldn’t help but smile, proud of your hard work.

“There she is!  Lieutenant, I’m hoping you are enjoying your time so far.  I’m sure Mr. Scott will put you right to work as soon as he can!  I knew you’d be a perfect fit for the Enterprise. Scotty here wouldn’t stop talking about your credentials in your file after we met you last month…”

You swore you felt your face heat up hotter than the Warp Core going Warp 8. Scotty wouldn’t meet yours eyes, though you could see that his face may have been turning the color of his uniform.

“Captain, I was merely lettin’ you know what a capable officer Lieutenant (Y/L/N) was and why she would be an excellent addition to the ship and—“

“ _Capable._   Sure Scotty, we’ll leave it at that.”

Kirk quickly shifted his attention to you, not even giving Scotty a chance at a reply.  It was as if he was sizing you up, and Lord only knows what was going on in that mind of his.  You’d heard all kinds of stories regarding Captain Kirk, from his  _appreciation_ of the female form, to his inherent bravery that had saved countless lives, including yours during Krall’s invasion of Yorktown.  You couldn’t help but be charmed by the young Captain, his charisma was undeniable.  

“Thank you again, Captain for choosing me to be part of such a prestigious crew.  I hope that I will be able to live up to expectations.”

He looked at you, something dancing behind his eyes, something that you couldn’t quite make out.   _Was it amusement?  Mirth?  Something more?_   He said nothing more as you left the Bridge with Scotty, something lingering in the air between the two of you as he showed you to your quarters, giving you your schedule for Alpha shift tomorrow.  

You lied on your bed, pondering how quickly your life changed within such a short time.  As much as you tried to fight it, your thoughts kept dragging you back to the subject of your superior, the fascinating Scotsman who had apparently been singing your praises to  ~~his~~ your Captain.

* * *

Alpha shift had been running great.  It was nice to get to know the engineering crew, most of them friendly and excited to work with you.  Of course there were those that didn’t quite understand why you were made Assistant Chief Engineer, namely what you had to do to get the position, but any protest was met with the angry incoherent (mostly to you) hollering of Scotty, which put them back right into their places.  It wasn’t as if you needed someone to stick up for you, you were more than capable of doing that yourself, but it was certainly nice to know at least one person had your back on a crew where you knew no one.

It seemed that you were getting along swimmingly with the Enterprise’s resident Roylan, Keenser, who also happened to be one of Scotty’s best friends.  You had to admit to yourself that he was certainly adorable, even though he was more than capable of assisting on several projects on the engineering decks. Keenser was a man ( _alien?_ ) of few words.  Hell you don’t even think he said more than two during your entire shift.  It was nice to have some company while you acclimated to your new role, Keenser following you around all day, as if to make sure you were alright.  Scotty stopped by throughout the day to make sure you were handling your responsibilities alright, giving Keenser some kind of look that look like a mix between warning and curiosity, something that was definitely a sight to behold.  Needless to say, by the end of Alpha you were completely wiped for the day and couldn’t wait to have your head land on a pillow, however Keenser wasn’t having any of that.  He grabbed your hand, dragging you off down the catwalk.

“Where are you taking me, Keenser?  I’m tired!”

He pulled you into Scotty’s office, the one that you had shown him yourself when you gave him a tour of the ship.  Scotty himself was standing there, as if he were waiting for the two of you.

“I hope the day’s treated ya well, lass.”

“Yes, it’s been so excited already today!  I can’t wait to see what tomorrow holds, but I’d very much like to head off to my quarters.  Was there something you needed?”

You could see his cheeks tinging pink again, which you wistfully thought suited the Scotsman.  You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion when he wasn’t speaking.

“Right, well.  Since you’re the Assistant Chief Engineer, I know you’re not exactly a Senior Officer but I know you’d need some space of your own at some point, and well…you did add that space into the office, and well, oh let me just show ya!”

He pulled a sheet away from a spot on the other side of the office, revealing a desk, with schematics and all kinds of journals and writing utensils and tools.

“For you, lass.”

It was your turn to flush, looking away shyly, and then back to the desk.

“I…I don’t know what to say…”

“I know it’s not the best, but it’s the best I could do with what we have on board and—“

“ _You_  made this for me, Scotty?”

“Aye, just something I threw together so you could—“”

“It’s perfect.  Thank you.”

You smiled, such a thoughtful gesture making your insides warm and fluttery.

Scotty scratched at the back of his head, shooing you out for the day, telling you to come back tomorrow and make yourself at home at your new desk.

* * *

Sleep did not find you easily that night, not because of displeasure, but because all you could think about was the kind smile Scotty gave you, and his thoughtfulness.  That same fluttering came back to your insides, twisting them around, and then you finally realized:

**You had it bad.**


	5. Star-Crossed.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here is the next installed of Star-Crossed! I hope that you enjoy it. As always, please let me know what you think. This chapter took me a while to write, so I’m a little nervous about it!

Sleep did not find you easily that night, not because of displeasure, but because all you could think about was the kind smile Scotty gave you, and his thoughtfulness.  That same fluttering came back to your insides, twisting them around, and then you finally realized:

**You had it bad.**

* * *

Working on the Enterprise had been nothing short of a dream.  The crew on your shift took some time to get used to you; however they warmed up quickly when they realized that you were not going to eject them into the void of space.   _Apparently there was a rumor already going around the department that you were a tyrant, a taskmaster that they hired to specifically whip them into shape.  They were pleasantly surprised to find out you were friendly, but firm._   It was nice to be greeted during Alpha by crew that respected your expertise and treated you as if you knew what you were doing. You had been in way too many environments where that wasn’t the case.

Even going back to when you were in the Academy, you remembered the way other students would mumble about you as you walk the halls and sat in on the lectures.  You knew all of those nights studying instead of partying would pay off eventually, and all you could do was smile because you were on board the starship of your dreams. You wondered how those people ended up, the ones who told you that you could never achieve what you have, the ones who snickered as you stayed later in the workshop than everyone else, tinkering away.

For the most part, everyone seemed like a family on the Enterprise, which was something that you knew that you were going to be grateful for once you found your place amongst the crew.  You hoped that you would be able to find some friends to be able to unwind with, but for now, you had Keenser who seemed to always hover somewhere near you.  You wished Keenser would say something sometimes; his black eyes were completely unreadable, and yet it felt like you always knew when he was trying to gauge you.  It wasn’t long into your shift when Scotty would come around, looking for Keenser, usually hollering after him about something or other, usually about leaving trash in the Jefferies tubes, or climbing to high places that he wasn’t supposed to be.

* * *

You were about to head back to your quarters when you had an incoming message on your PADD from Kirk himself, telling you that he needed a console fixed down on the secondary bridge.  You typed a quick reply, grabbed your tools, and made your way down there. As you stepped on to the secondary bridge it was deserted, besides the pair of legs that were under the seemingly troublesome console.  You called out.  The person seemed to whack their head on the bottom of the console as they tried to sit up.

“Och!  Daen’t do that!  How many times do I—Oh…(Y/N), it’s you.  M’sorry lass, I thought it was one of the ensigns…”

You rushed over to Scotty, checking for any signs of injury, trying to not fuss too much over him.  He rubbed the back of his head smiling bashfully at you.

“No need ta worry about me.  I’ve been told I have a thick skull!”  His brow furrowed, picking up his PADD as he read the assignment.  “Kirk assigned us both to this job, huh?”

You nodded, shrugging your shoulders.  “I don’t know why he thinks two people need to fix this console.  It’s clearly a one-person job, maybe even a two ensign job if you wanted to give them the experience.”

Scotty patted a spot next to him, signaling for you to slip under the console.  “Well, if you’re here ya might as well help me finish.  Your wee hands might be able to get at this wiring better than me…”

The next twenty minutes was spent shoulder-to-shoulder with Scotty, working on the wiring in the panel underneath the console.  You were both excited and terrified about the proximity of him, your newfound feelings for him quickly bubbling to the surface.  You could feel you heartrate quickening, wondering if Scotty had anyone to call his own.  As far as you knew, he was just as obsessed with the ship as you were, constantly tinkering on something.  These moments alone with him had been happening more and more frequently, the small projects that seemingly needed the both of you were moments you cherished, and yet you wondered if they were happening on purpose.

“Lass, lass…are you listenin’?”

You were quickly shaken from your thoughts; your head whipping to the side, flushing when you realized your face was mere inches from his.  You tried to play it cool.

“I’m sorry, what were you saying?”

Scotty looked at you with mild incredulity.  The look that he gave you held no heat as he repeated himself. “I was sayin’ maybe you could try to get in here an reroute these wire.  My hands are too big.”

Having to move even closer to him now, leaning over him as you slipped your hands easily into the panel, feeling his fingertips brush against yours as you moved wires around, making sure they had a place inside of the console. You needed more leverage so you shifted, your body half on top of his as you popped the last of the wires into place, and for a fleeting moment your eyes locked, the world around you stopping, the intimacy of the moment almost too much.  The moment was over before you even realized, Scotty slipping out from underneath the console, giving you a helping hand to do the same.

“We make a good team, you and I, lass.”

“Yeah we do!  I mean…I’m very thankful that I’m able to be a part of such a wonderful crew.”

* * *

This was the last straw.  Scotty has marched himself onto the Bridge, stomping all the way there. He was fuming.

“Kirk! We need ta have words.  Now.”

“Something the matter, Mr. Scott?”

“Now Sir I’ve held my tongue until now but I cannae do it any longer. Is there any reason why ya keep assigning Lieutenant (Y/L/N) to these simple work orders with me?  She is more than capable of completing complex work orders on her own.  She designed the damned ship, Jim!  I—“

“Scotty—“

“And then there was the incident last week—“

“Oh Scotty that was  _definitely_  not supposed to happen that way…”

“With all due respect, Sir, I nearly saw up her duty dress.  I’m embarrassed just thinkin’ about it.  How could you schedule her and me to work on the same work order without letting us know?”

The audible groan from several members of the bridge could be heard quite loudly.  Scotty whipped his head around in all directions in confusion, his gaze finally resting back on Kirk who is doing nothing but smirking right back at him.  Kirk said nothing more than that, much to the displeasure of Scotty, who just stormed back out of the Bridge.

Kirk shook his head, speaking more to himself than the rest of the Bridge crew.

“Is he really that oblivious?  No matter, I’ll just have to try  _harder_.”

**You were going to soon find out how determined James Tiberius Kirk truly was.**


	6. Star-Crossed.6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another installment! I hope you like this one! As always, please let me know what you think! xoxo

**You were going to soon find out how determined James Tiberius Kirk truly was.**

* * *

Life on the Enterprise had been wonderful so far.  It had been an honor and a pleasure to be able to make sure the ship was in tip top shape, being able to be aboard a ship you designed was something that not many people experienced.  There was just one small thing that you seemed to be able to avoid, which was completely unavoidable now—your physical.  With all the hubbub with getting the ship into non Federation space, and getting everyone situated in their tasks, your physical had somehow been overlooked.  It wasn’t that you were afraid of going to the doctor, thankfully you didn’t have that phobia.  The issue was that you had so much other stuff that you deemed more important that just going through the motions of a silly physical.

_Apparently not everyone shared your sentiments on this issue._

You were fixing yet another console, your legs hanging out from underneath a unit, elbow deep in grease when all of a sudden you were yanked out by your ankles from under the unit, your eyes as wide as saucers when you realized that the perpetrator was none other than the Senior Medical Officer himself, Dr. McCoy.  With a brow raised he surveyed you as you made your way to standing level, pouting at him.

“Don’t give me those eyes, Lieutenant, my ex-wife made me immune to those. Either you come with me now for your physical or I’m tranq-ing you and dragging you there.”

Assigning another engineer to continue fixing the console you were working on, you reluctantly followed Dr. McCoy to the MedBay.  Before you could leave Engineering though, you heard the loud heavy footfalls of someone trying to catch up to you and the ever-so polite doctor.

“Are ya alright?  Are ya hurt?! What happened??  Did Ensign Andrews drop his tools again!  I swear if he did anything to hurt ya I’m gonna—“

“She’s fine, Scotty.”

“I will give him overnight duty for the rest of—what?”

“Lieutenant (Y/L/N) is being escorted to her mandatory physical because she seems to have decided that she had more important things to do.”

“Well to be fair, she was rewiring a circuit that a lot of MedBay equipment is hooked up to and—“

“Scotty!”

You chucked softly, watching the exchange.

“Yes, yes, of course.  Just try to not hold up my assistant for longer than necessary.  Productivity decreases significantly, and Keenser is more likely to misbehave.”

Opening his mouth to reply, pausing, and then completely shutting it, McCoy decides to drag you behind him into the lift.  He said nothing else to you, but continued to stare, as if he were sizing you up, trying to analyze you without uttering a single word.  You followed him to the examination room, hopping up on the table.  Swinging your legs, you waited for the doctor to tell you what to do.

“Scotty seems fairly protective of you…”

“I, uh…I guess so…”

“He was really concerned when he thought you were hurt…”

“What are you implying, Doctor?”

“It doesn’t take a genius to see that the two of you are basically perfect for each other.”

You mumbled to yourself, “If only he would see that…”

McCoy quirked an eyebrow in your direction.

“Scotty can get a little  _caught up_  in his work, much like  _someone_  I’m talking to right now.  However…if he hasn’t noticed your obvious pining towards him, it might be for another reason you probably haven’t considered.”

“And that would be…what?”

“Well believe it or not, it could actually be that Scotty just doesn’t think he’s even on your level, kid.  He might just think you’re too good for him.”

“Is it…is it really that obvious?”

McCoy chuckled, signing off on a clean bill of health.  “Yeah kid.  As clear as a summer day.”

Hopping of the examination table, you make to leave when he stops you.

“You know…you’d benefit from getting to know the rest of the crew.  I know you’ve been holed up in engineering nearly all hours of the day and night, and it would do you some good to mingle.”

Shrugging your shoulder, you gave McCoy a smile and wave, “Thanks Doc! I hope to not see you too soon!”

McCoy leaned back in his chair, smirking to himself.

* * *

Maybe the good doctor was right.  You thought about how you spent your free time, and you had to admit he was right.  Perhaps some time in the rec room would give you some space away from engineering…at least for a little while.

On your next day off, you headed down to the rec room, getting to know your fellow crew mates.  It was nice to be able to learn about what other people did on the ship, and how everyone worked together to make the ship run at peak efficiency.  While you were busy talking you didn’t realize the captain himself made his way into the room, sliding in next to you.

“Hello Lieutenant, I hope you’re finally getting in some down time on your day off.”

Slightly startled, you turn to smile at him, nodding.  “Oh yes Captain!  It’s been really nice getting to know everyone.”

Kirk leaned in; smiling that smile that you’re sure charmed many others before you.

“You know, you can just call me Jim when we’re off duty, and you haven’t had the chance to get to know me yet…”

You rolled your eyes, laughing your ass off, “Please…enlighten me…just how many women does that work on?”

Unbeknownst to you, a certain Scottish engineer was passing the rec room, only stopping when he heard the most melodious laughter, his face contorting into a grin when he saw the laugh belonged to you, and then falling when he saw who was making you laugh.  His hands were balled into fists on other side of his body, so intently watching the interaction that he didn’t notice McCoy walking down the hallway, stopping to look at what Scotty was so focused on.  He gave a low whistle, Scotty immediately pulled out of his impromptu reconnaissance.

“You should just tell her you like her.”

“I daen’t know what you’re talkin’ about, Bones.”

“Sure…”

“It’s not like that at all!”

“A woman like that…is bound to be snatched up.”

“Nobody’s gonna be doin’ any ‘snatchin’, Bones!”

Scotty made his way into the rec room, completely blowing past Kirk to talk directly to you.

“Ah lass, there you are.  I was lookin’ all over for ya!  I know it’s you’re day off an all, but I was wonderin’ if you could possibly help me with…um…all the journals in the office.”

You smiled, nodding.  “Of course Scotty!  At least if I’m there we both know it will get done!”

He rolled his eyes playfully, letting you have your fun as you both left the rec room, the doctor soon taking your place next to Kirk.

“Any luck?”

“They’re both pretty bull-headed, I’d say.  You should have seen the way he was looking at her when he passed by.”

“And you should have seen the way she rejected me, I mean—“

“Well to be fair, she does make good decisions.”

Kirk gave him a hard look.

“Alright, anyway.  What more do we have to do?  Scotty deserves a little happiness that doesn’t involve a warp core and steel.”

“We’ll think of something, Jim.”

**Sometimes the hands of fate were already busy at work.**


	7. Star-Crossed.7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I’m sorry about the long wait. I’m not sure when the next chapter will be up. Work is a hellish nightmare right now. Anyway. Here is part 7! I hope you enjoy it, and please let me know what you think!! Feedback is greatly appreciated!! xoxo

Things had been going smoothly for way too long.  Your shifts went on without hardly an incident, and it was nice to be able to educate the ensigns with the downtime because of a lack of issues.  You had noticed something as well during this nice lull in chaos: Montgomery Scott was an incredible man.  

He wasn’t debonair like your almost too good-looking captain, and you were completely alright with that.  It almost suited him, charming in his own quirky way.  The way he glided around engineering like a cook in his kitchen, it was inspiring to watch.  He knew how to talk to his subordinates; he always knew when to be firm and when to be kind.  It was as if he treated them all like family, and you found yourself begin to do so as well. He wasn’t Kirk, but he did know how to lead his people.

He wasn’t logical like Spock, his emotions sometimes running high. That didn’t bother you in the least, however.  To you, it meant that he was passionate.  It was so blatantly obvious as to how much he loved the Enterprise that words didn’t need to be spoken.  While you felt like the ship was very much alive, generally showing its displeasure when things went wrong, Scotty treated her like she could actually hear what he was saying…and you were certain that at least once you caught him, but he would never admit it to you.  It was incredibly endearing, his loyalty and admiration for such a beautiful creation, and to think that you were the one that constructed it.

He wasn’t pragmatic like McCoy, but to you that meant he was creative, imaginative, never boring.  You were always taught the “correct” steps on how to fix something while you were in academy, but rarely did anything ever work out the way it was described in textbooks. Scotty was an amazing thinker on his feet, and thought of solutions to issues that you swore only worked because he did them.  You considered yourself to be somewhat of an authority on the field of engineering and yet, here you were, learning something new nearly every day from him.  It was so incredibly refreshing.

Scotty was none of these things, and yet you couldn’t help but be drawn to him. His warmth radiated through every sheepish grin, making him suddenly younger and more carefree.  You were grateful that he was not like the other men on the crew, though you wondered if you were the only one who had made that discovery.  You wondered if he knew about these new exciting, terrifying feelings you were developing for him.  You wondered what he thought of you, if he thought of you at all…

* * *

If you believed the stories to be true about the Enterprise you knew that this respite was surely not going to last, hearing your name being called on the intercom to report to the Bridge.  You furrowed your brow, wondering what exactly they would need you for up there, that being Scotty’s usual job.  Finally making your way to your destination, you were met with the sight of Kirk, the twinkle in his eye nearly permanently affixed.

“Just the person I was looking for!  Lieutenant, what do you know about generators?”

You looked at him incredulously.   _Is he serious right now?_  “Umm…like everything…”

He clapped his hands together.  “Perfect.  Mr. Scott needs some assistance down below.  A planet sent out a distress call…apparently a generator is going to melt down in mere hours if it is not fixed.  Mr. Scott beamed down earlier, but he hailed the ship to let us know he needs assistance.”

Furrowing your eyebrows, you tried to speak as respectfully as you could muster.  “Captain, not to be rude or out of line, but since I’m second in command in engineering, wouldn’t it be more wise to keep me up here?”

“The Lieutenant makes a fine point Captain.  Having the two most skilled engineers away from the ship is illogical.  Furthermore I—“

“That’s enough Spock.  While I normally take your advice into consideration, we have an exception today.”

“And what is this ‘exception,’ Captain?”

Kirk looked directly at you as he spoke.

“Mr. Scott asked for Lieutenant (Y/L/N) specifically.”

* * *

You still felt hot as you were collecting various tools you needed for the trip down to the surface. There were a thousand thoughts racing through your head.   _He asked for me specifically?  Why?  Why would he ask for me?!  Doesn’t one of us need to be up here?  Is there protocol for that?  There should be protocol for that._   Hooking your tool belt around your waist, you grabbed the emergency bag, and made your way toward the transporter room.  Before leaving the ensigns to themselves, you made sure to leave very specific details as to what had to be done while you were away.  As you walked away you could hear muttering of “Mom is beaming down to the surface.  Mom and Dad need to fix the generator together, it must be serious.”  You smiled amusedly to yourself, the ensigns not knowing that Scotty and you knew about the affectionate nicknames they gave you. Finally reaching the transporter room, you stepped up onto the platform, and beamed down onto the surface, hoping to get this job done as soon as possible.

* * *

Thankfully you were beamed down right to the spot where Scotty was working; you could hear him muttering curses to himself in a language that certainly wasn’t English.  He poked his head out upon your arrival.

“Ah, there ya are, lass!  Just the person I was lookin’ for!”

“That’s funny.  That’s the second time someone has said that to me today…”

He smiled wordlessly up at you, motioning for you to take a look at the exposed wires that he was working on.  You sidled up beside him, very aware of the warmth of his body.  Scotty cleared his throat, indicating to the wires.

“Your wee hands should be able ta fit in there.  I’ve been tryin’ but I cannae reach.”

Nodding you reached inside, trying to pull out the mess of wires while Scotty held the panel open for you.  All you could hear was breathing, his in your ear, nearly making you shiver.  _If he only knew.  This can’t be on purpose._ You nearly jumped out of your own body when you heard the all-too familiar sound of being hailed on both of your communicators.  The both of you slid out from the generator, Scotty picking up his communicator, flipping it open.

“Aye.  Scott here.”

“Scotty…get…ship…coordinates…lying…trap…under attack…”

The transmission was full of static, but the both of you were able to understand the situation.  

It got worse.

You could see lights, almost firework in nature being shot up into the air, assumedly towards the Enterprise.  In any other situation it would be beautiful, the colors creating a beautiful display in the sky, however you knew their more sinister purpose.  They were louder than anything you’d ever heard in your life, the gunshot like firing near deafening.  There wasn’t any time to think.  You looked over to Scotty who was already looking at you, making to grab your arm.  Gathering all of your emergency supplies and tools as quickly as you could, the both of you began to run, looking for some kind of shelter, not wanting to get hit by any shrapnel.  The both of you continued to run until the noises faded away, your lungs burning with the cool rush of air that was leaving your body over and over again.  You tried to bite back tears, horrified about what the ship might look like, what condition the crew might be in.  Scotty’s face remained quite the same as yours as he put an arm around you, hoping that the worst didn’t happen, hoping that Kirk pulled off another miracle.

**You knew your fate for now:  Marooned on a hostile planet.**


	8. Star-Crossed.8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This chapter came out a lot longer than anticipated, but I’m very happy with it!  
> Here’s the thing: My inspiration comes from your feedback. The happier you guys are, the happier I am, and it makes me want to write even more.   
> So please.  
> Please.  
> Feedback is greatly appreciated!!  
> xoxo

You had no idea how long the both of you were wandering this unknown planet, traversing what now seemed to be a forest-like landscape.  The greens and browns you were used to were replaced with deep purples and blues, creating a dark, almost foreboding scene.  Blood was pumping in your ears, adrenaline completely maxed out as you nearly followed Scotty blindly, letting him lead you to hopefully some kind of safety, at least for a little while.  Sure you’d been on ships before, but this was something completely different.  You were never in a high-risk situation like this, and you were totally freaking out. You had pegged yourself as someone who would remain cool in a situation like this, but you couldn’t find an ounce of nerve at the moment.   _Why am I down here?!  Why didn’t I just stay on the ship?!  Do I even want to be on the ship because they don’t seem to be doing well either?!_

Apparently Scotty had come to a stop in front of you as you weren’t paying attention.  You nearly knocked the both of you to the ground, Scotty bracing you as you stumbled.

“Easy there, (Y/N).  We cannae have ya fallin’ all over the place.  Can ya keep it together?  We’ll be alright.  Been in tighter situations than this before.”

Taking a deep breath, you tried to nod, trying desperately to regain some kind of composure.   _This is just great.  I’m for sure going to get demoted after this display._  You could feel the warmth of Scotty’s hands gripping your shoulders, the intensity of his gaze on your face almost unnerving in a way you couldn’t quite describe.  He looked concerned, seeming to make sure you were okay, trying to  _see_  it for himself just in case your words betrayed you. Seeming convinced for now, he pulled you along until the both of you happened upon a small cave.  You hoped that this was something created by nature and not by some horrifying alien creature ready to tears you limb from limb and eat your entrails.  Sensing your trepidation, Scotty gave you a half smile, signaling for you to remain at the entrance while he, phaser in hand, scoped out the cave.  

Looking around your surroundings, you noticed a gentle flowing river that was right next to the cave, surely you would have noticed it sooner if you weren’t having one long, continuous panic attack.  You planted yourself at the edge, sitting down, trying to finally calm your racing heart.  The water ebbing and flowing in front of you seemed to help, as well as seeing your own reflection in the water.  You focused on the things you could see and hear, talking yourself down from hysteria. Hearing the crunch of footsteps behind you, you were pleased to find Scotty looking fairly positive

“Well the good news is that this cave disnae have any creatures lurkin’ about.”

You looked on intently, knowing how conversations like this usually go. Scotty scratched at the back of his head and continued.

“The bad news is that I cannae get any reception from this communicator.  They are probably dealin’ with enough issues up there.  Hopefully we’ll be able ta get in touch soon.  Luckily this planet’s a Class M so we don’t have ta worry about breathin’.”

Your shoulders slumped, elbows on your knees and you plopped your head in your hands.  Scotty took a seat next to you, picking up a couple of rocks, skipping them across the water.  After finally throwing the last one, he spoke without turning to face you, soft enough where he wouldn’t mind if you heard him or not.  He spoke tenderly, as if to try and soothe you.

“Ya know lass…(Y/N)…I would never let anythin’ happen to ya…”

Turning to face him, you hesitantly placed your hand on his forearm, trying to muster a smile.

“Thank you Scotty.  Thank you for not letting me work myself up into a frenzy.”

He smiled sheepishly, handing you a rock.  The both of you sat there for a while longer, trying to regain some semblance of calm before preparing to survive this ordeal.

* * *

The next couple of days were spent trying to get some kind of bearings on your situation, and trying to somehow amplify the communicators to try and get some kind of distress transmission to the Enterprise.  You were finding that you were becoming increasingly agitated as the days went on, already on day three and things had not changed at all, at least in the attempt to make contact.  You were thankful that in your emergency pack there were provisions, but you didn’t know how much longer you were going to remain on this planet, and how many days’ worth of provisions you had left.  Thankfully there was running water.

_“Scotty what are you doing!?!?  How do you even know that’s water?!?!  It could be poisonous!!!”_

_“Lass.  Class M Planet.  Water on the surface.”_

_“Oh.”_

While the daytime was temperate, being comfortable enough in your uniform, the nights were almost unbearably cold.  The both of you were able to rig a fire near the outside of the cave, but eventually, like fires do, it would die out.  You would wake up catching your death in the middle of the night, shivering from the temperature change.  It was the night before that Scotty finally caught on to your discomfort.

It was the middle of the night presumably and you were shifting, trying to retain some kind of warmth. Scotty shifted, his eyes opening, taking in your efforts.

_“I dinnae mean to be rude, but it would probably be warmer if we slept near each other…for warmth of course.”_

_Your face certainly wasn’t cold anymore as you took in his proposal.  Knowing that you’d be an popsicle by morning if you declined, you shifted over, becoming a little spoon, soon flooded with the warmth of body heat.  You woke up in the same position in the morning, wistful as you snuck a glance over your shoulder, seeing the peaceful expression on Scotty’s face._

But now it was Day Three. And you were starting to lose hope. It was nearing evening and the both of you had been working silently, trying to communicate with the ship.  Throwing down your tools, you sighed, exasperated.

“I don’t want to die like this”

“Lass, what are ya goin’ on about?”

“Like this! Stranded here, from exposure!  Oh what an ending to my pitiful life!  Hell, I’ve never even…”

You trailed off, completely embarrassed.

“Never what?  Lass I know this isn’t exactly a vacation spot, but I promise ya we’re safe.  Now what were ya sayin’?”

“It’s…it’s nothing. Forget I even said anything.”

You couldn’t believe you almost spilled one of your deepest secrets to him.  Why was he so easy to talk to?  It was those damn trusting eyes of his, you were sure. You also knew that he wasn’t going to let this go so easily.  If there was one thing you learned about Scotty from working with him, it was that he was one of the most stubborn men you’ve ever met.

“Now, now.  You were just real worked up about somethin’.  It’s just you and me here.  Ya might as well get it off your chest.”

You chewed on your lip, facing away from him, slightly ashamed.  Making yourself smaller, pulling your knees up to your chest.  The rustling behind you signaled that he was shifting, moving to sit in front of you.  Breathing deeply, you shrugged your shoulders, figuring that since you were probably going to die there anyway you might as well spill.

Meeting his eyes, you took a moment.  “I…I don’t want to die  _alone_.  I don’t want to die without even—oh I can’t do this!”

Scotty put a hand on your knee comfortingly.  You knew he was waiting for you to finish.  Steeling yourself, you continued to speak, albeit more softly this time.

“I don’t want to die without even feeling the touch of a man.”

He stared at you, unmoving, and you were afraid he might think you were some kind of freak, some kind of weirdo.  He inched back, only a little, his face then going through a gamut of emotions.  You watched him, in quick succession, go through shock, confusion, curiosity, and something else you couldn’t quite label.

“Um…Scotty?”

“Are ya sayin’—“

“Yes.”

“That ya’ve never—“

“That is what I’m saying.”

“Never?”

“No.”

“This may be a wee bit insensitive, but cannae ask  **why**? You’re a beautiful young woman who has the entire universe at her fingertips!”

“…You think I’m…beautiful?”

You swore that you could feel the heat emanating from Scotty’s cheeks.

“I…uh…ya didnae answer my question!”

Nervously, you pick at your cuticles, furrowing your brow as you tried to word your explanation.

“I just…engineering…building, creating, fixing…all of those things have always been so important to me.  I never…I never had the occasion…or met the right person.  And—”

“You are beautiful.”

Your eyes snapped to his, completely disarmed.  

“Since we’re confessin’ deep dark secrets, and so far we’ve heard nothing from the Enterprise, I suppose I should share somethin’ with you, in case I daen’t get ta.”

This was all so intense. Your heart was pounding, and you swore that it was echoing into the cave.  He was looking at you, eyes unwavering, proud as he continued to speak.

“Lass…(Y/N)…I may be a bit of an old codger, but I need ya to know.  I’ve fallin’ for ya.  You are…I cannae even explain it, you are…just…everythin’ a man could ever want.”

You were at a loss for words.  Scotty just practically declared his love for you and all you could do was stare at him slack-jawed.  He was about to get up, seemingly defeated when your hand went to his.

“I want it to be you, Scotty.”

“Want what?”

“You.  It needs to be you.”

Dumbfounded, he scooted closer to you, whispering.  “Me? You want me to be the…the one to…”

You replied with a simple, shy nod.

He appraised you thoughtfully, pulling you up with him toward the privacy of the cave.  He spoke softly again, this time there was something different in his voice.    
  
 _Intent_.

“Then I suppose ya should start callin’ me Monty.”


	9. Star-Crossed.9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! This one is a bit longer than the other chapters. I got carried away! :P
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think!! xoxo
> 
> NSFW bits in this one!!

He appraised you thoughtfully, pulling you up with him toward the privacy of the cave.  He spoke softly again, this time there was something different in his voice.    
  
 _Intent_.

“Then I suppose ya should start callin’ me Monty.”

* * *

You let yourself be led back to the cave, all the fears of how you would die in various different ways put on the backburner for this moment.  His hand felt hot in yours, you could feel the tug from your hand all the way to your lower belly, pulling on something that you didn’t know was there. Your mind was blank and racing with thought all at the same time.  Nothing else mattered right now than what was going to happen in the very near future.

Sure, this wasn’t exactly the way you thought about what your first time would be like, but you supposed that now was probably the only time you’d get to experience it.  You always thought that your first time would be more planned, more romantic, candlelight and flowers and soft music.  Looking around for the first time, this had to be nearly the complete opposite of what you had envisioned.  Here you were, trying to come to terms with the fact that there was a good chance that you were going to die of exposure on an alien planet, and Scotty…err…Monty, was doing his best to make you comfortable.  S—Monty.  Monty. You hadn’t even stopped to think about what might be going through his mind right now.  He had just confessed his feelings to you and here you were only thinking about yourself.  You squeezed his hand more firmly, prompting him to turn to look at you.

“Ya sure about this, (Y/N)?”

You found yourself shyly closing the gap between both of your bodies, the tension immediately intensifying, the air electric between the both of you.  You watched Scotty’s Adam’s apple bob as his gaze steeled against yours, taking both of your hands into his, slowly placing them on his chest, revealing the leanness of his frame underneath his uniform.  Your body felt tingly all over, emanating at first from your fingertips, spreading to the rest of your skin.  Nodding, too afraid that your voice was going to betray you, you felt him move even closer to you, your hands pressing even more firmly against him, his own slowly making their way up your sides, his eyes tender, softening as he continued to look at you.

“I’m…let me get a fire goin’ so we don’ catch our deaths.”

Although he moved away from you, you could still feel the heat of his skin underneath your hands, your body shivering from anticipation.  You watched him get the fire going again outside of the cave, the heat soon bleeding inside.  Shifting your weight from one foot to another, you watched him slowly walk back inside, your face heating up as he took what provisions the both of you had, and make a makeshift bed.  He made his way over to you again, closing the distance once more.  He scratched the back of his head.

“Are you prepared in ways of…em… _protection_?”

You always let a laugh rip through you, but what emerged was just a nervous grin.  Here he was, thinking about contraception when the both of you were probably going to perish within days.  It’s funny how such a personal question made you feel more at ease.

“Yes, yes.  I’ve had the implant for a while now.  Got it before I boarded the Enterprise.”

He took another step towards you, hands back at your sides, lingering at your hips.

“And you’re sure that this is what ya want…?  Because we don’ have ta do anythin’—“

You closed the gap between you completely, pressing yourself to him, feeling your heart race. He didn’t falter however, hands moving to the small of your back, keeping you pressed tightly to him.

“I’m positive.  Sc—Monty…even despite these circumstances I want it to be you.  I…this isn’t exactly ideal, that I can’t deny.  But no matter what, I’ve wanted it to be you.  You…you’re…you’re it, Monty.”

The hands at the small of your back reached lower, brushing against your bottom ever so slightly. You watched as he brought his face closer to yours, leaning in to kiss you, his mouth soft and sweet.  You felt your own move against his instinctively, your hands against his chest once more.  The both of you toed out of your boots, bumbling towards the make-shift bedding, mouths pulling apart when you finally made it there.  His hands gave your bottom a squeeze, fingers reaching the hem of your tunic, his eyes boring into yours as you nodded, feeling the material slowly move its way up your body.  You felt his heated gaze on your form, his eyes trailing your half naked body, sending a thrill through you.  Scotty dropped to his knees and you thought you could die right then and there and be happy.  You felt fingers at the hem of your leggings, puffs of hot breath, and then lips against your tummy.  When you finally gathered enough courage to look down, you were met with his eyes, affectionate and patient, though pupils were blown out black.

He looked at you thoughtfully, waiting for your consent, which you so readily gave as he finally peeled down your leggings, leaving you clad in your bra and panties.  You looked down at him, feeling quite vulnerable, his eyes softening.

“Lass, ya got nothin’ ta be ashamed of.  I cannae take my eyes offa ya.”

He eased you onto your knees; thankfully the padding from the make-shift bedding provided you some comfort.  Scotty kissed you again, his mouth more insistent as you felt his hands all over your body, running up and down your sides, the back of your neck, your hips, as you tried your best to cling to him.  Your hands found his arms, and you were pleasantly surprised to find they were lean yet muscled due to his work as an engineer.  He seemed to feel too restricted by his clothing, his hands leaving you momentarily to pull off his uniform top and undershirt.  Your hands went to his chest, his warmth permeating through you once more.  Scotty’s mouth found yours once again, a strong hand at your back laying you down, his hips snug between your thighs.  He towered over you as he looked down upon you, flushed, your hair fanned out underneath you.  His fingertips left a trail of fire on your skin wherever they touched.

“I’m gonna touch ya now, (Y/N).”

You all but melted as his hands gripped at your hips, slowly sliding their way up your body, cupping your bra-clad breasts in his callused hands.  Gasping, you arched your back, feeling him rock into you, his hands moving still, finding the hooks of your bra, making quick work of them, slipping the undergarment from you.  His head instantly lowered, pressing hot kisses between your bare breasts, his hands once more cupping the mounds of flesh.  You closed your eyes, your mouth hanging open as you felt him on top of you, his weight feeling utterly divine.  His mouth finally reached your neck, nibbling, sucking, kissing any skin he could reach, muttering, his accent getting thicker as your activities became more intense.  As he finally reached your ear, nibbling at the lobe, he spoke softly, and although you were alone, he spoke as if it were a secret that no one in the universe but you was allowed to hear.

“You deserve to be cherished.  You deserved to be loved.”

Your breath hitched in your throat, the sound of him slipping out of his pants and underwear almost deafening as you heard his clothing fall unceremoniously to the ground. You closed your eyes, too nervous to keep them open.  They snapped wide open again however when you felt the hot wet heat of lips on the inside of your knee, pressing hot wet kisses to the flesh there.  Scotty’s eyes were glued to yours, silently asking your permission to continue, the desperation in his eyes growing.  You could feel yourself growing more and more aroused, your body responding to his touch.  You nodded, a noise emanating from your throat which could only be characterized as needy.

Scotty smiled, his mouth trailing up your leg, pressing heat into your skin in its wake.  As his mouth neared your center, your hips bucked up with excitement, and you could hear his soft chuckles as he looked upon you softly, his hands finding the waistband of your panties, his mouth hovering over your cloth covered center before he pressed feather-light kisses against you.  You shuddered, hips undulating, unable to bear the teasing anymore.

Seemingly taking mercy on you, Scotty finally pulled your panties off, tossing them with the rest of the discarded clothing.  His mouth was on you in an instant, groaning into your center as he tasted you.  He took your hands into his own as his mouth and tongue worked against you, your mouth hanging open in bliss.  You could feel pleasure coiling low in your belly, pulling taut, ready to snap.  He looked up at you through his eyelashes, seemingly pleased with himself as he made his way up your body once more, his mouth peppering kisses all over your breasts, taking a nipple into his mouth.  One of his hands let go of yours, moving down your frame, his fingers grazing your bundle of nerves, going lower.  He carefully slipped a finger inside of you, testing you, making sure you were absolutely ready.  He pumped the digit in and out slowly, almost torturously as he listened to you mewl and whine, leaving love bites all over your chest.  He slipped a second finger inside of you, scissoring them slowly, opening you up, lips finding your neck again, whispering words of encouragement and praise as he manipulated your body with the ease and experience that he would use with a console on the Enterprise.  

Just as you were about to find your release, Scotty withdrew his fingers from you, hovering over you, watching you.  You were absolutely wrecked, covered in bites, your hair all over the place.   You looked up at him with parted lips, desperate, wanting, your hands reaching up to grip his biceps, urging him to continue, to finally give you the release you’ve always wanted to share with another person. In that moment he pressed his lips to yours again, his forehead against yours, whispering his secrets to you again.

“For what it’s worth, (Y/N), I think I love ya.”

All you could do is smile, your hand cupping his cheek.

“I can’t think of anyone else I would want to share this moment with, Sc—Monty.  And if we do end up dying out here, at least I know that I wouldn’t have been alone.  I would have been with you.”

You could feel his length pressed against your thigh and you were equal parts thrilled and terrified. This was completely new territory for you, giving yourself completely to another person, and to say you were overwhelmed was as bit of an understatement.  His hands soothed you, running up and down your side gently, resting underneath your thighs.

“Are ye sure this is what ya want, (Y/N)?  I’m willin’ to wait.  And I daen’t want ya ta feel like ya have to and—“

“Monty.”

He swallowed hard, hearing his name from your lips causing him to look directly into your eyes, the stress and worry melting away from him instantly.

“Aye, luv.  I have ya.”

You watch as he pumped himself a couple of times, lining himself up with your entrance.  He braced himself again, holding up the backs of your thighs slightly as he slowly pushed into you.  You could feel yourself tightening, nervous.

“Ah, lass.  Jus’ relax.”

His hands finally found yours, fingers lacing together as he continued to slip inside of you, your body finally relaxing and surrendering to him.  Tears pricked your eyes, threatening to spill, emotions running high. He bent down, pressing soft kisses to your face as he began to slowly rock into you, letting you get used to the new sensation of being full.  You could feel pressure slowly building inside of you again, letting go of his hands to wrap yours behind his head, bringing him down into a kiss.  You felt your legs being lifted to wrap around his hips, his pace becoming quicker and the minutes ticked on.  The sounds of gasps, grunts, and skin against skin echoed through the small cave, making everything that much louder and immersive.

Scotty thrust into you at earnest now, his head resting in the crook of your neck, grunting into your ear as he whispered encouragements to you, letting you know that it was okay to let go.  The coil low in your belly was at its breaking point, and as if he were psychic you felt a callused thumb tease your bundle of nerves, sending you completely over the edge.  You shuddered against him, completely falling apart as he soon followed you over the edge thereafter.

* * *

It wasn’t until some time later when you woke in the middle of the night to find Scotty at the edge of the cave, still naked from earlier activities.  The moonlight mixed with the glimmer of the dying fire illuminated his skin, a small content smile growing slowly on your face.  You quietly stood, naked as the day you were born and made your way to where he was.  He noticed you upon your approach, opening his arms to engulf you in his warmth, his skin on yours again felt glorious.  The both of you looked out at the sky, seemingly more stars than the dark filled the night.  You could feel his lips press to your hair as you leaned against him.

**It wasn’t perfect, not even by a longshot, but it was exactly what you wanted.  No matter what happened now, you could live the rest of your life knowing that you were loved.**


	10. Star-Crossed.10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I know it’s been a while, but I’m so happy to put this next chapter out!! 
> 
> I apologize in advance. I kind of snipe angst you.
> 
> As always, feedback is so very helpful, and it motivates me to write even more for you!!

_It wasn’t until some time later when you woke in the middle of the night to find Scotty at the edge of the cave, still naked from earlier activities.  The moonlight mixed with the glimmer of the dying fire illuminated his skin, a small content smile growing slowly on your face.  You quietly stood, naked as the day you were born and made your way to where he was.  He noticed you upon your approach, opening his arms to engulf you in his warmth, his skin on yours again felt glorious.  The both of you looked out at the sky, seemingly more stars than the dark filled the night.  You could feel his lips press to your hair as you leaned against him._

_It wasn’t perfect, not even by a longshot, but it was exactly what you wanted.  No matter what happened now, you could live the rest of your life knowing that you were loved._

* * *

You woke up several hours later to the soft sounds of Scotty tinkering away at his communicator. Nearly positive you looked like a mess, you wrapped yourself up in the emergency blanket that the both of you shared. Hearing you rustle around, Scotty shifted his gaze to yours, smiling fondly at you, making you feel the heat rise to your cheeks yet again.

“Hello there.”

Smiling sheepishly you padded over to him, all messy hair and bundled blankets.

“Hi.”

“Didja sleep well?”

“As well as one could in these circumstances, I guess.”

You handed him a different screwdriver, your skin brushing against his as you passed it, memories from the night before flooding your mind, instantly making you look away shyly.  You could hear him chuckling, then cursing softly to himself as he stripped a screw.

“How are ya feelin’?”

A warm hand clasped on your shoulder, firmly squeezing before pulling you into his side, as if you fit perfectly there.

“Not as bad as I thought, to be honest.  I’m sore, but I expected that.  I don’t regret a single moment of it, Scotty.”

“I know, I know…Yanno, when we get back to the ship I was wonderin’ if—“

“Scotty, come in Scotty! (Y/L/N)!  Lieutenant (Y/L/N)!  Are you there?!”

You gasped as you heard a voice coming from the communicator, one very familiar voice.

“Aye Captain we are both accounted for!  I’ll send ya up some coordinates so you can get us off this damned planet!”

Scotty turned to you, appraising your form.

“As much as I love seeing ya like this, lass, ya might want ta put your clothes back on.  Kirk’s got a wanderin’ eye.”

All you could do was roll your eyes playfully at him, finding your uniform, unbelievably relieved that you were finally getting back to the ship.  As you packed up the rest of the gear, you locked eyes with Scotty once more, looking unsure of himself.

“What’s wrong?”

“…When we get back to the ship…do ya still…well I mean…”

Putting the gear in a pile with the rest of the tools you held his hand, leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek.

“I’m not very easy to get rid of, Mr. Scott.”

He grinned at you, running a hand through his hair.

“Good.  Because I have a feelin’ we have a lot of repairs ta perform as soon as we get back.  I cannae leave the damned ship for not even a day!”

Shaking your head, you took one last look at the cave where you had spent your nights with Scotty, not knowing if you were going to survive this predicament, and where you had given him something you considered to be precious. And while you supposed you “lost” something, you gained something much more valuable to you, something worth more than all of the dilithium crystals in the universe.

* * *

Scotty wasn’t wrong when he said you’d be doing repairs as soon as you got back to the ship.  You weren’t even back for ten minutes before ensigns were running up to you with status reports.  Scotty was certainly not pleased.  The both of you examined the damage personally, creating task lists, assigning ensigns to start working, trying to get the ship back in tip top shape as fast as possible.  Needless to say the both of you were completely exhausted after several hours. Deciding that the both of you deserved to actually eat something, you headed for the mess, sitting elbow to elbow as you finally ate something that wasn’t in an emergency survival packet.  You continued to chat about all the things that still needed to be fixed, enjoying how easily the both of you fell back into your roles, but there was something there, something extra that wasn’t there before you were marooned on the planet.  Nothing was really different in the way you interacted; it was an unspoken thing, and apparently you weren’t the only one who saw came to that realization.

You could hear a hushed group of ensigns behind you, hearing your name mingled among Scotty’s over and over again.  Apparently, “word on the street” is that Mom and Dad are finally together.   _“Look how close they’re sitting!” “It’s about time!” “Do you think they’ll be easier on us now?”_  Before you could say anything, Scotty looked over his shoulder, speaking evenly.

“Lads, daen’t ya have some work ta do…yanno…like fixing the bloody ship?!”

You giggled as you heard frantic shuffling, the clanking of cups and plates echoing through the mess as they ran off before Scotty could get a really good chance to chew them out. You bumped his shoulder with yours, his head whipping back around to smile fondly at you, something he seemed to be doing more frequently.   _Oh, how I could get used to that dopey smile._

“Sorry about tha’. I know they’re gonna talk, but I’d rather not be in earshot.”

It wasn’t long until Keenser came to meet the both of you, Scotty rattling off the stuff that Keenser needed to get done, making sure to give him yet another stern talking to about climbing around in the Jefferies tubes, and how they are not, in fact, a “personal playground for him to muck up with candy wrappers.”  It was nice to fall back into this kind of routine interaction after facing death and uncertainty for days on end.  It was nice to be able to feel safe, at least until Kirk drove the entire ship into some kind of disaster.  You placed your hand on top of Scotty’s, lacing your fingers together as you listened to him prattle on.

* * *

Everything continued on, business as usual, and you had most of the repairs done in a few days, much to everyone’s relief.  It was about time you pulled away from this star system and moved on to bigger nebulas. You were running some maintenance diagnostics when you overheard a conversation.

“So you and (Y/L/N), huh?”

“Aye Sir.  I promise that our…relationship will not compromise our abilities to—“

“Yeah, okay Scotty. I wasn’t coming here to reprimand you.”

“Aye well.  I suppose I should finish running these checks then—“

“So…marooned on a planet…all alone…facing certain death…it couldn’t have been planned even better, huh?”

Your heart dropped.  _What the hell was Kirk going on about?  Planned?_

He continued.  “It was about time the two of you got together. We were going to start a betting pool. It couldn’t have gone any better to be honest.  Needing her to come down and help you?  Broken communicators?  Easy.”

You balled your fists as you continued to listen.  You couldn’t believe what you were hearing.   _Did they plan all of this?  Plan to maroon us there?  Plan to have me be alone with him?  Is this all some kind of sick joke?  How could he do this to me…_

_Has everything just been a lie?_

Before you could even hear was Scotty was saying you stepped out from where you were, tears threatening to spill as you looked at him, his eyes shutting in realization, rubbing his face with his hands.  Kirk whipped around, his signature smirk immediately falling.  

“Lieutenant, I—“

“With all due respect, Kirk, just save it.”

“Lass—“

You turned your back to him, the tears already starting to spill, hands clenched tightly at your sides.

“ _Captain,_ as soon as we get to the next Starfleet port, I would like to put in my transfer due to  _unforeseen circumstances_.  Consider this my official request.”

With that you walked away, leaving a stunned Kirk and a distraught Scotty in your wake.  You continued to walk, not daring to look behind you, because you knew if you did, you’d forgive that man of murder, of any wrong-doing that he committed.  

_How could he break your heart so thoroughly? How could he make you believe that he…told you that he… **loved**  you, all as a ruse to what…for what…an easy lay?  Is that what he thought of you?_

You didn’t stop running until you made it to your quarters where you collapsed to your bed, sobbing until sleep finally found you.


End file.
